1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated railings and more particularly pertains to a new illuminated railing system for locating a hand railing in low light conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated railings is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated railings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,769; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,272; U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,689; U.S. Pat. No. 356,382; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,871.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminated railing system. The inventive device includes a plurality of posts including at least one end post and at least one middle post. The end post has an opening adjacent the upper end of the end post. The middle post has a pair of opposite openings adjacent the upper end of the middle post. One end of a generally transparent hand railing is inserted into the opening of the end post. Another end of the hand railing is inserted into one of the openings of the middle post. A plurality of elongate optical fibers are extended through the hand railing between the ends of the hand railing. The end post has a light source mounted therein adjacent opening of the end post.
In these respects, the illuminated railing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating a hand railing in low light conditions.